Grumpy
Grumpy is one of the 7 dwarfs in Disney's 1937 film Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. He was originally voiced by Pinto Colvig and is now voiced by Corey Burton. Personality He is perhaps the most capable and competent of the dwarfs. Perhaps for this reason, he seems to resent Doc's position as leader, often doubting Doc's capabilities. He is also notably annoyed by Dopey's antics, Bashful's shyness and Sneezy's nasal explosions. Though stubborn, he has a compassionate heart as any, though he rarely admits this. He's also shown to be quite intelligent, and rather fearless for the most part. Grumpy has an extreme distrust for women at the start of the film, believing them to possess black magic and wicked intentions. It is likely that he came to believe this from hearing stories about the evil Queen. Because of his fear, Grumpy initially opposes the other dwarfs' decision to let Snow White stay with them. Like all the dwarfs, Grumpy obviously has a soft spot for Snow White. However, unlike the others, for most of the film, he strongly denies it. Throughout the movie, the friendship between the two grows, with Snow White being more than aware of it. She even enjoys playfully teasing the stubborn dwarf on his "dislike" towards her. However, at the climax of the film, Grumpy heroically leads the dwarfs on a mission to rescue the princess when the Queen confronts her, showing his care for her at full force. Role in the film The Mine Grumpy is first introduced, along with his six companions, at the Dwarfs' Mine. He, Bashful, Sneezy and Happy dig to unearth diamonds from the tunnels. The diamonds are taken by Sleepy to Doc, who discards the worthless diamonds for Dopey to sweep away. Doc is the first to hear the alarm, and alerts the other dwarfs that it is time for them to go home. Grumpy walks behind Doc as the dwarfs sing "Heigh Ho". Finding Snow White When the seven dwarfs reach their cottage, they think that a monster has taken up residence in their house. They sneak into the cottage and search the room. At one point, Dopey and Happy see something cooking on the fire. Happy is about to try it when Grumpy stops him, suspecting that it is "witch's brew". The dwarfs note that the cottage has been cleaned. They decide that whatever is in the cottage is upstairs, and Doc declares that one of them must go upstairs to chase it out of the house. Dopey is elected, and Doc, his hand shaking, gives Dopey the candle. Dopey is so terrified upon entering the bedroom that, when he hears a noise coming from the beds, he screams and rushes downstairs. The other dwarfs think that he is the monster and rush outside, locking the door. Dopey falls into the kitchen and emerges from the cottage covered in pots and pans. When the other dwarfs see him they still think that he is the monster, and start hitting him. When they realise that it is Dopey, they decide that they must get rid of the monster once and for all, and enter the bedroom. They are about to strike whatever is sleeping in their beds when they realise that it is the princess, Snow White. Grumpy begins to complain, and Doc attempts to silence him, but Snow White is woken up. She manages to match the name at the foot of each bed to the correct dwarf, identifying Grumpy last Doc and Grumpy's fight A sequence which was fully animated was ultimately cut as it was felt to detract from the story. Following Snow White's promise that she will cook gooseberry pie, all dwarfs cheer and agree that she can stay. The deleted sequence begins when Grumpy disagrees and scolds his fellows for weakening at the mention of gooseberry pie. Doc confronts Grumpy and a fight ensues, which Grumpy appears to be winning, until the other dwarfs try to pry him away. Snow White reminds them of how scary the forest will be for her if she has to leave, and Grumpy finally agrees that she can stay until she has made the gooseberry pie. The entire sequence can be seen on the second disc of the Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Platinum Edition DVD. In the Cottage ".]] Eventually it is agreed that Snow White will clean and cook for the dwarfs if she is allowed to stay. She prepares soup for them, but demands that they wash first. The dwarfs reluctantly march outside. Here, the dwarfs, led by Doc, wash themselves, while singing "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Dwarfs' Washing Song)". Grumpy refuses to wash, but the other dwarfs, led by Doc, manage to drag him to the wash tub and wash him thoroughly. Later that evening, after supper, the seven dwarfs entertain Snow White with "The Silly Song"; to begin with, Happy sings a verse to Snow White and appears to lead the yodeling. After they finish the song, the dwarfs listen to Snow White sing "Some Day My Prince Will Come", which sends every dwarf, except the stubborn Grumpy, into a dream-like state. Doc declares that Snow White will sleep in the bedroom upstairs, and the dwarfs must sleep downstairs. Grumpy, though, sleeps in a pot. The Finale The next morning, as each dwarf leaves, he is kissed by Snow White. Grumpy is the last to receive a kiss, which he pretends not to want. He also warns Snow White not to let anyone in the house, prompting her to comment that he does care. Caught off guard, Grumpy accidentally bumps into a tree, falls into a stream, and hits his head on the underside of a bridge. After he finally storms off in humiliation, Snow White makes a gooseberry pie just for him. While the dwarfs head to the mine, the Queen, as the Witch, makes her way to the cottage, knowing that only Snow White will be at home. Upon her arrival at the cottage, the animals sense danger and, after attempting to drive her away, rush to the mine to fetch the dwarfs. When they discover that the Queen has found Snow White, the dwarfs rush home to find that the Witch has succeeded in poisoning the princess and is about to leave. The dwarfs led by Grumpy chase the Witch into the mountains, and she reaches a cliff. She attempts to crush the dwarfs with a boulder, but a flash of lightning causes her to fall from the cliff and be crushed by the boulder herself. The seven dwarfs mourn Snow White's death; Grumpy tries to hold it in but eventually starts to sob. The dwarfs find her to be so beautiful, even in death, that they fashion a coffin from glass and place her inside. The dwarfs place flowers around the coffin, but only Grumpy places his bouquet in Snow White's arms. The Prince arrives, and the dwarfs part so that he can approach Snow White. He kisses her, breaking the spell of the Sleeping Death, and the dwarfs cheer. Before Snow White leaves with the Prince, she kisses each dwarf on the forehead (Grumpy was 2nd, who, smiling, blows her a kiss for good luck after hearing her say, "Goodbye, Grumpy"). Other Appearances ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit Grumpy is seen in the last scene with many other cartoon characters and Disney characters in the live action/animated comedy. Like the other dwarfs, Grumpy does not speak. House of Mouse Grumpy appears regularly in the animated series along with the other six dwarfs. In the series, Grumpy is voiced by Corey Burton. Grumpy also appears in [[Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse|''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse]]. In Everybody Loves Mickey, he is seen sitting at a table with Claude Frollo of The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Grimsby of The Little Mermaid. In z''Pluto Saves the Day'', Grumpy was unamused by Daisy's joke which excluded "miners" from the club. The Lion King 1½ Grumpy makes an appearance as a silhouette cameo at the end with the dwarfs and Snow White where they make room with all the other Disney characters to watch the film again. His only line is (in a very grumpy tone) "Get out of the way!", presumably said because he wants to get the best seat. ''Teacher's Pet'' Grumpy appears in the song "Ivan Krank", when Ivan says "he stands on the shoulders of giants", he is standing on the seven dwarfs. ''Once Upon a Time '''Grumpy' (Lee Arenberg) is one of the seven dwarfs who gave Snow White shelter while she was hiding from the Evil Queen. He was also a guard in a watchtower in Snow White and Prince Charming's castle. Grumpy and Snow White first met when Snow was thrown into prison by King George. Grumpy was held in the other cell, but was freed by the eighth Dwarf, Stealthy. Grumpy then frees Snow and attempts to escape; however, they run into the castle guards who kill Stealthy. Grumpy is about to die, but Snow steps in, saying she will go with King George if he lets Grumpy live. Grumpy then escapes, and later runs into Snow outside the castle with the other six Dwarfs. Grumpy tells Snow she must live with the pain of a lost love to help her grow. But when Grumpy runs into the home of the Dwarfs to inform her that the wedding has been called off and James is looking for her, he is shocked to discover that Snow White has drunk the potion to make her forget James. Grumpy's backstory is revealed as, like all dwarfs, he was hatched from an egg and originally called "Dreamy." Meeting a young fairy named Nova, he fell in love and wanted to be with her. However, the Blue Fairy claimed that if they were together, Nova would lose her powers and never be truly happy. Dreamy told Nova they could never be together, breaking her heart. Returning to the mines, he broke the Axe bearing his name and when given another, his new name of "Grumpy" appeared. His Storybrooke counterpart is Leroy, the resident troublemaker, and the janitor at the hospital. He is sour toward Mary Margaret when word of her affair with James comes. He meets with Astrid (Nova's counterpart), a nun trying to raise money to save their school from Mr. Gold. Taken by her, Leroy lies about selling $5000 worth of candles to help her and tries to come up with the money on his own. Mr. Gold says he won't take any as he and Astrid "have history." When Astrid visits Leroy's boat, she sees the candles and he confesses the truth to her. At first upset, he hits upon the idea of causing a blackout during a town festival so they can sell all the candles, saving the school for Astrid. Video games Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey Grumpy was one of the four dwarfs in Snow White's world. Like the film, Grumpy is still rude and even shown a disliking to the heroine but shown to have a change in heart after being saved by her and receiving a kiss on the head. Kingdom Hearts series Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The Dwarfs appear in their homeworld of Dwarf Woodlands, living a peaceful life in their cottage in a clearing within the forest. While working in the nearby mines, they encounter Ventus and mistake him for a jewel thief. All of the Dwarfs except Dopey try to drive him out, but Ven gets the better of them and manages to obtain information on where to look for his friend Terra, though they are still hesitant to trust him. The Dwarfs return to their cottage to find Snow White there, learning how she met Terra and was attacked by Unversed. The Dwarfs conclude that Terra was controlling the monsters, but Ven insists Terra wouldn't do such a thing. Later, Snow White falls into a deep slumber after taking a bite from the Queen's poisoned apple, and the Dwarfs place her in a glass coffin to mourn her. However, thanks to assistance from Aqua and the Prince, Snow White is able to awaken, and the Dwarfs celebrate. Kingdom Hearts The Dwarfs only appear in a glass podium with Snow White in the Awakening. Unlike the Beast's servants, they are depicted as awake, meaning either Dwarf Woodlands was not devoured by the Heartless, or that the Dwarfs were able to get to safety before hand. Kingdom Hearts χ Grumpy also appears in Kingdom Hearts χ along with Doc in Dwarf Woodlands. Children's books Welcome Back Snow White Doc receives a letter from Snow White. It says she was coming to visit the Dwarfs. Everybody is happy about it, even Grumpy. Grumpy asks them "What will Snow White think when she sees our house?" There were cobwebs, broken shoes and chairs, the beds weren't made, dirty dishes lay about broken curtains were there. Doc decides they'll have to clean the house. Doc washes the dishes and lays them out to dry, but Sleepy dumps them back in the sink to soak for a while. Sleepy then goes to take a "Nap". Dopey sweeps the floor but Sneezy sneezes the dust all over the house. Grumpy comes in and dust gets in his eyes. Grumpy dumps the water and Happy slips on the water and slides across the floor. Doc says the place "Looks worse than we started". They decide to work together. Bashful glues the shoes together. Happy makes a cake and Dopey licks the spoon clean. Bashful picks flowers for Snow White. Doc washes the dishes. Grumpy hammers broken chairs. He hammers so loud it woke up Sleepy. Grumpy says "Well it's about time you came down to help". Doc tells everybody to "Wash up". Then Snow White comes. They then enjoy a peaceful day with Snow White who is pleased that they worked together. Walt Disney Fun-To-Read Library, Volume 11 - A Walt Disney Beginning Reader - A Bantam Book - Hardcover ~ Walt Disney (Author) - 48 pages - December 1985. Disney Parks Grumpy is a meetable character at the Disney parks. In Disneyland's Parade of Dreams, he and the other dwarfs walk in a long line, coming before the Snow White float. Grumpy can be found a Tokyo Disneyland's Fantasyland for meet and greets as well as Walt Disney World during Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party. Grumpy has his own spell card known as "Grumpy's Pummeling Pickaxe" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Snow White's Scary Adventures Grumpy also appears as an animatronic, performing "The Silly Song" and during the climax, in Snow White's Scary Adventures. Fantasmic! Grumpy appears riding the Mark Twain Riverboat or Steamboat Willie at the end of the show. Grumpy can also be seen during the bubble sequence at Disney's Hollywood Studios. SpectroMagic Grumpy joins the nightly parade with his dwarf brothers, Snow White and The Prince. Grumpy wears white that lit up. Trivia *Grumpy was used by animator Eric Goldberg as a reference for animating Phil in the later film ''Hercules''. Gallery es:Gruñón fr:Grincheux Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Characters Category:Dwarfs Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Adults Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:TV Animation Characters